This is Us
by xdeathbycrayons
Summary: Mitchie and Shane are the perfect couple right? But when Mitchie walks in on Shane and Tess kissing, will their relationship go downhill. Will Shane friends knock some sense into him before he makes the biggest mistake of his life?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**A/N-Hey guys, this is my new camp rock story, I hope you guys enjoy it, the movie ****inspired me to write it lol.Enjoy**

**Summary:****-Mitchie and Shane are the prefect couple right? But when Mitchie walks in on Shane and Tess kissing, will their relationship go downhill. Will Shane friends knock some sense into him before he makes the biggest mistake of his life? But along the way Mitchie gets a big surprise...**

**Chapter 1: Last day of camp**

17 year old Mitchie woke up to the sound of crippling birds outside her cabin room window. Last night was the biggest night of her life, Shane and her officially became a couple. As Mitchie started getting up she noticed that Caitlyn was still asleep...

"Caitlyn you lazy head, get up it's the last day of camp" Mitchie exclaimed as she started looking for an outfit to wear.

"Go Away Mitchie, aren't you tried from last night" Caitlyn replied as she started covering herself with her blanket.

"Well not exactly, besides Caitlyn we have to get ready for the party tonight!!"

"Oh I forgot…, anyways it easy for you say, you and Shane are going to be together all night, having fun.

"Well yeah, but look on the bright side, I saw that you and Nate, couldn't take eyes off of each other."

"Wait, what are you talking about Mitchie?"

"Caitlyn, I am that dumb, you two obviously like each other "she replied as started making her bed.

"...Yeah I guess" Caitlyn replied quietly, as she slowly got up and tried to make to the bathroom as quickly as she could.

"Caitlyn Wait a sec…what's that red spot on your neck? "Mitchie asked curiously

"Oh this is thing; I think it's just a bruise I got from last night" Caitlyn quickly replied, she looked like reddest tomato you'd ever seen.

"You know Caitlyn; you're the worst liar, I know, you got a hicky from Nate!!" Mitchie started laughing, as she noticed a guitar pick around her neck, it was Nate's guitar pick,

"Oh My God, you and Nate are going out too"Mitchie squealed in excitement

"Well yeah, you don't know how many things; can happen in just one night"

"Yeah tell me about, I never thought I was the girl Shane was looking for and now we're together after everything" she replied dreamily

_Suddenly there was a few knocks on the door…….._

"I wonder who that is." Caitlyn asked flatly.

"Mitchie, Caitlyn are you guys coming down to breakfast" Mrs. Torres asked as entered the cabin.

_Meanwhile with the guys:_

"Shane, Nate, Jason…Guys get up already" Brown said as he started opening the cabin windows

"Ughhh, Not yet it's too early" Nate said sleepily

"You guys better get going before he brings the vase with water" Shane replied as he quickly got up and started getting ready.

"Where are you going?" Jason asked

"I am going to see Mitchie obviously" Shane replied

"But you forget about my birdhouse, I really want it" Jason exclaimed

"Yeah I know, Jeez come on guys I don't wanna be late "

"Guy's remember that today's the last day of camp and the party's tonight" Brown reminded them as he walked out of the cabin.

Minutes later after they were all changed, they started walking to the mess hall for breakfast. As you walked in, you could see that the whole hall was full of people talking with happiness. Shane spotted Mitchie sitting with Andy, Caitlyn, Barron, Lola and Sander.

"Good Morning guys, how's everyone" Jason greeted them as he got a bagel with cream cheese

"Were good and tried" everyone responded

"Hey Shane, how are you this morning" Mitchie asked, as Shane sat next to her.

"Umm I am pretty good, thanks for asking" he replied, as he kissed her cheek, Mitchie started blushing.

"Ha-ha that's how I felt this morning, when you questioned me about my neck "Caitlyn replied

"Wait what about your neck?" Lola asked, as she tried to catch a glimpse of her neck.

"Uh-well, you guys Caitlyn and me are a couple, and the thing on her neck is called a hicky for all of you who need to know" Nate responded smoothly

"Oh my gosh Caitlyn, I am so happy for you" Lola yelled

"Who ever thought, Nate here could get a girl "Jason replied sarcastically. As everyone started laughing.

"Yeah very funny Jason" Nate replied

"Well guys I think the girls and me, should get going, we have start getting ready for tonight" Lola said as she dragged Mitchie and Caitlyn from the table.

"Wait, we didn't even say bye" Mitchie sadly said

"Oh right, I am giving both of you 60 seconds to go there and say your goodbyes, because we have a lot of thing to do before tonight "

Caitlyn and Mitchie ran back as fast as they could, kissed their boyfriends and said there goodbyes and ran back to Lola, Tonight was going to be the greatest night of their lives…….

**A/n- Well that's it so far I hope you like it so far, In the next chapter Tess comes out with Ella and Margaret. Tess isn't so nice again. Please click that little purple button and review lol .I'll update as soon as I can. xoxo xdeathbycrayons **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**A/n: Thank you guys for all those great reviews, they made my day. I was glad you guys enjoyed it. Enjoy this chapter…**

"_Well guys I think the girls and me, should get going, we have start getting ready for tonight" Lola said as she dragged Mitchie and Caitlyn from the table._

"_Wait, we didn't even say bye" Mitchie sadly said _

"_Oh right, I am giving both of you 60 seconds to go there and say your goodbyes, because we have a lot of thing to do before tonight "_

_Caitlyn and Mitchie ran back as fast as they could, kissed their boyfriends and said there goodbyes and ran back to Lola, Tonight was going to be the greatest night of their lives……._

**Chapter 2: The Greatest night...**

Once the girls reach the cabin room, they started looking through their duffle bags for clothes.

"Mitchie why don't you wear this?" Lola asked as she pointed to a pair of skinny jeans in the closet with a white top.

"Yeah those are cute" Mitchie agreed "But now I need a pair of shoes"

"I have some black flats; you can borrow them if you want" Caitlyn shouted from the bathroom shower.

"Okay!!" Mitchie shouted back, as she started fixing her hair.

"So have you seen Tess?" Lola asked curiously

"I saw her last night and she came up to me and Caitlyn saying she was sorry, I thought it was weird that she said that."

"So I wonder what Caitlyn is wearing?"

"I was thinking of wearing this black skirt with a nice blouse nothing fancy "Caitlyn replied as she stepped out of the bathroom

"So I can't believe, this is the last day of camp, it seems like it was only yesterday when we got here" she exclaimed

"Yeah neither can I, Know I have to go back to reality "Mitchie replied sadly

"Why are you so sad Mitchie?" both of girls asked

"Being here is like the best thing that has happen to me, and back at school, I am like a nobody. Anyways I think I am ready, so I'm going to check on Shane, see you guys later" She replied as she started walking down to Shane cabin…

"Gotcha!!" A voice shouted, Mitchie gasped in terror and spun around…

"Shane!!" Mitchie cried

He tossed his head back and started laughing "I made you jump"

"Yeah you scared me more to death" she replied as she kissed his cheek.

"You look beautiful by the way" he replied smiling

"So why are you here so early?" Mitchie asked as they started walking to the lake.

"I was wondering if we skipped the party and stayed alone of a while?" Shane asked, as he looked down at her.

"But Shane, aren't they going to be looking for us"

"Yeah, but who cares it's our last night together, we should at least do something on our own"

"Okay but what are you planning to do, kidnap me, or something?" Mitchie replied with a smirk

"That's a surprise, my darling"

Shane and Mitchie walked along the lake for hours talking, until they reached this house, they were tried from all the talking they didn't even notice it was beyond past midnight.

"Shane, where are we?"

"Umm… this place use to be my hiding place, I use come here when I wasn't feeling good, come on its safe trust me" Shane replied as he entered the cabin…

Mitchie smiled, gazing around the beautiful place. She found two bedrooms, closets, a mini-kitchen, and a bathroom, with a shower.

"Shane when tomorrow comes, promise me you'll be happy, even if it means leaving me behind." She whispered quietly.

Shane choked on the drink was just drinking and looked at her with shock.

"Mitchie, listen to me, if I have to leave you because of my career, I'll make sure I am sure I am taking you with me."

Mitchie nodded quietly. "But, you can't have me on you side, all the time. There's a time where you're just going to let me go "

"I don't care about fame, or whatever things come with it, because you're my life. What things could I have better than that? I know we've only been together for a few weeks but I learned to love you more than anything"

Mitchie sobbed, tears now rolling down her cheeks" I love you too"

He nodded and leaned in to kiss her. Mitchie didn't resist or avoid it in fact she leaned in also. He took her lips onto his. Mitchie smiled into the kiss, liking the warmth. Mitchie, pulled away for an instant, and resituated herself, so she was sitting in his lap, facing him, instead of sitting at a side. She placed her hands on his chest, as Shane pulled her body closer to him.

Mitchie took a deep breath, and whispered four words. "Make love to me."

Shane looked at her face with shock. "Mitchie we don't have to you know"

Mitchie nodded her head slowly. "I do. Please Shane? I need you"

He smiled at her before kissing her passionately and she wrapped her legs around his waist while he carried her towards the bedroom.

--

_Next morning_

Mitchie felt the warm sun shining down on her face through the cabin window. She stirred slightly, turning her face away from the window, she could hear the birds chirping outside and the sun was shining in her eyes. It took her a while to remember where she was, but soon the memories of the previous night came rushing back to her. She stirred slightly, turning her face away from the window, back to where Shane had laid the night before. She smiled as she saw Shane sleeping peacefully. He looked so gorgeous Asleep.

Mitchie leaned forward slightly and kissed him on the lips. The kiss was very sweet and light, yet it seemed enough to stir, Shane in his sleep. He opened his eyes drowsily and looked around him…

"Good Morning." He replied. 'How are you feeling?'

"Tried, But I haven't really moved at all or anything.' She laughed.

Shane then got off the bed.

'Well, come on we should get going' He said.

'Noo…' She moaned. 'I don't wanna get up ".

"We have too, I bet they are probably looking for us, you don't want them to find us like this do you" he replied as they started getting dressed.

After they were done, they walked down the path back to the Mess hall, when they bumped into someone.

"Mitchie!,Shane!" Brown cried as the two stepped into the hall. 'Where have you been? We were expecting you two back long ago!'

'I'm Sorry, Uncle Brown, but Mitchie and I were up very late last night and it was too late to walk back, so we fell asleep.

"Oh, well Nate and Jason were looking for you, your limo is almost here, I suggest you get your things and later you guys can talk…" he said, as Shane mouthed '_Meet me later'_ to Mitchie and started walking away.

"As for you Miss Torres, your mom has been looking for you, I guess I should walk you back to your cabin, before you run off with my nephew."

"Right, well how was the party?" Mitchie asked

"It was pretty fun and everyone seemed to be in a good mood" Brown replied

"Mitchie, where have you been? Honey we were worried about you" Mrs. Torres exclaimed

"Mom I was with Shane, sorry I didn't tell you"

"Its okay, well I think you should get ready, we are leaving in a few" Mrs. Torres replied

"Mom I am ready, I actually packed last night, can I say bye to my friends?"

"Sure, but meet me in car later as soon as your done"

--

Shane started walking down to the parking lot after gathering his bags and everything, when all of the sudden he bumped into Tess….

"Oh hey Shane, how have you been?" she asked as she started leaning up on him

"I've been good, umm have you seen Mitchie?"He replied as he stepped back alittle.

"Umm no I haven't, so are we going to hang out after this over, you know just me and you" she replied with a smirk, she suddenly looked over his shoulder ,she saw Mitchie walking towards them, She immediately, pulled his face in a long hard kiss……………………………..

**A/n- You know you could never trust Tess, Should Micthie forgive him??.Anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter. In Next chapter Shane and Mitchie arguing in front of everyone in camp … Please review, Click the little purple button :)**

** Xdeathbycrayons**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

**A/n-**** Hey guys, first off I wanna thank all of theses wonderful and amazing reviewers who reviewed my story so far. ****bellandjacob****, ****pink princess 16****, ****Bookworm777****, ****QueenSusanLovesKingCaspian1...****, ****heatherrrrr****, ****brianaheart1995****, ****Kage Mistress of Shadows****, ****ImCoolInALoserSortOfWay****, ****im to lazy to write i story****, ****nec2012****, ****nrisley19892007****, ****Kirai-Ninja****, ****elLOCObanana****, ****Invisable-rocker****, ****DontDeny****, ****Maiqu****, ****ImAFlowerChild****, ****Anglefacedcutie****, ****NorthernLights25****, ****Paupu****, ****lewstar13****, ****Shygirldee****. I really appreciate every single one of your reviews. Thank you!!…I really hope you enjoy this chapter!.**

**Chapter: 3**

_Shane started walking down to the parking lot after gathering his bags and everything, when all of the sudden he bumped into Tess…._

"_Oh hey Shane, how have you been?" she asked as she started leaning up on him_

"_I've been good, umm have you seen Mitchie?" He replied as he stepped back a little._

"_Umm no I haven't, so are we going to hang out after this over, you know just me and you" she replied with a smirk, she suddenly looked over his shoulder ,she saw Mitchie walking towards them, She immediately, pulled his face in a long hard kiss……………………………._

Shane immediately pulled away from Tess and angrily. " Why are you kissing me!!"

"You kissed me, what are you talking about, you're the one who wanted to kiss me" she replied innocently

"Shane, why were you kissing Tess?" Mitchie asked ,her voice was low, she sounded far more from angry.

"No..." He whispered. "I... never kissed her." Mitchie looked in his eyes for a few seconds, searching for something. "I..." He started again.

Then suddenly she frowned. "Oh, Shane" She shook her head and looked away. "Do you think a 'sorry' is going to make everything better? You just kissed Tess Tyler like that! Do you honestly think I'll believe another word that comes out of your mouth?" She spat.

"No, Mitchie, listen... I know I've made some mistakes, I swear I didn't kiss her." Shane started, but this seemed to anger her even more.

"Some mistakes? _Some mistakes?_ Shane, I don't know how many girlfriends you dumped in the past because of your mistakes, but for your information I don't want to be one of them." She was yelling now. Her anger and frustration she had felt towards him was all spilling out.

"You're -" But Mitchie interrupted him again.

"Oh, please. Spare me your 'you-re different'. I'm sick of being treated like dirt. I thought you had changed, but that just comes to show how foolish and senseless I am!" Mitchie was shaking now and tears were threatening to fall. "Get away from me. I don't want to talk to you anymore, Go with Tess!"

"No, Mitchie -"

"Stop it! I did something I thought I never do, I did with you! And all for what? For you to just do me over like that? And I started think, I was starting to fall in love with you !.Besides I knew this was coming anyway, do you think I believed that Shane Gray was going to stay with me" Mitchie sobbed, tears now rolling down her cheeks. Shane stopped dead, his mouth hanging open.

"Don't - "Don't talk to me like that again." Mitchie's eyes widened in fear, she started to notice the old Shane was back in him. "And for me to actually think I was starting to fall in love with you too" he yelled back

There was complete silence. Neither of them said anything, each breathing hard. Everyone around was in shock in the way they were yelling at each other. Their eyes were locked together. Mitchie was the first to break the stare.

"I don't care anymore" She whispered softly. "Okay" She repeated stronger, looking up at him again.

"Just leave me alone." She told him. As she started walking to her mom's truck alone .

"Whatever" Shane replied as he started walking a different way, to his limo.

"Okay what just happened" Jason asked awkwardly

"Tess you're a liar, why would you lie that you kissed Shane!!" Caitlyn yelled

"Shut up, it's none of your concern" Tess spat back with a smile, as she walked entered into limo.

"Ughh I hate her, Nate do you think Shane might recover from this?" she asked worried

"I don't know, I haven't seen Shane yell like this"

"Yeah it sacred me" Jason added

"I wonder how Mitchie is, I hate the fact that they broke up,just because of her!!" Caitlyn exclaimed,

"Caitlyn i have to go,I dont want Shane thinking,I'll call you. Maybe during tour I can stop by to see you" Nate replied as he kissed her in the lips.

"Ewww guys not in front of me, please." Jason replied disgusted

"You're just jealous, someday you'll find someone, but I wonder when that day comes" Nate replied with a laugh as he pulled away from Caitlyn and began to walk off with Jason into the limo.

"Bye Nate!!,Jason i'll miss you and your wierd comments too" she yelled to them,as Nate blew a kiss to her .

"Shane, umm how are you feeling?" Jason asked as he waved his hand in front of his face.

"How do you think I feel? Just leave me alone" Shane harshly as he stared outside the window.

--

"Mitchie honey where are you?" Connie asked as she looked around

"Mom, I'm in here, can we just leave already" she whispered from inside the car

"Honey what's with the face?" Connie asked as she started the car.

"Umm Mom I'm not feeling well, I'll explain everything at home, and please can we just get out of here"

Connie shakes her head "Okay, Mitchie, well when we get home I have a huge surprise for you"………..

**A/n- Okay I'm ending it here for now... So…What'd you guys think? Like it? Hate me?lol Can you guys guess the surprise? , Please review and tell me what you thought of it... :)**

**xdeathbycrayons**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys, First off Thank you, Thank you, Thank you for all those wonderful reviews, you guys are AMAZING… I decided to add two new characters to the story, they are basically Mitchie's cousins and they'll have an important part in the story somehow. They both have brown hair and dark brown eyes, Michael is taller than Mitchie. Emma is a bit shorter. Anyways enjoy. **

**Chapter 4:**

As Mitchie and her mom reached their home Mitchie immediately ran out of the car and into the house as fast as she could.

"_Why, why, did I have to see Shane and Tess kissing?"_ Mitchie began to think as she entered her room.

_Meanwhile downstairs _

"Oh you guys arrived already" Mr. Torres replied in shock, as he entered the kitchen with a bag of groceries.

"Yeah we just got here a few minutes ago, But Mitchie hasn't been in mood to do anything" she replied in a worried tone

"Oh, did you ever get the chance to tell her about her cousins?"

"We didn't even get to a chance to talk about that" She replied as she started unpacking her bags.

"My sister Sara called and told me that they would be arriving around eight tonight" Steve replied in a pleased tone.

"Its 7:45, I haven't prepared anything yet for dinner!!" Connie cried out.

"Don't worry I have leftovers from last night, I Don't think Michael and Emma would mind"

Suddenly there was a knock on the front door, the two immediately walked up to the front door to see who it was.

"Aunt Connie!!" Michael greeted her as she opened the door.

"Oh my gosh you've grown Michael" Connie replied in astonishment

"Michael where's your sister?"

"Oh yeah, I left her outside with all the bags." he replied with a laugh.

"Michael come help me please!!" Emma yelled as she managed to carry the bags up the stairs.

"Let me help you with those" Steve replied as he carried the bags into the guestroom

"So where's Mitchie, Aunt Connie?" Emma asked as she looked around the house

"She's upstairs, maybe you two could cheer her up or something"

"Okay, I am going to go see her" Michael responded as he ran up the stairs, with Emma behind him.

Michael started knocking on the door as loud as he could; he loved to annoy Mitchie.

"Who is it" Mitchie yelled out, as she opened the door …….

'Michael! I haven't seen you in forever.'Micthie squealed; she immediately jumped on him in a hug.

"Yeah and I feel so left out" Emma quietly mumbled.

"Ha-ha very funny, you're not left out" Mitchie replied as she embraced her in hug.

"So how was summer?" Emma asked curiously, she started looked around her room

"It was different, I actually got the chance to go to camp rock, and it was incredible, I had the best time ever with the new people I met" Mitchie sighs

"New people as in who? As far as I know you're too shy "Michael added with a grin

"Umm I met, Connect 3, Caitylyn, Lola, Peggy, Ella, Sander and other people" she replied quickly

"Wait did you just say you met connect 3?" Emma asked in shock "As in the whole band!! ".

"Yeah I actually dated Shane Gray" she replied sadly" but we broke up".

"Huh, how did this happen!!" they both asked in astonishment.

"Umm I found him kissing another girl" she replied, as she heard her mother calling them for dinner"Umm I guess we can talk about this later"

_The next day….._

Shane slept late. It was little after eleven when he came down for breakfast, dressed in jeans and a gray sweater. Nate was already at the kitchen table eating a bagel; he had on a blue sweatshirt over faded jeans. Brown was bent over the dishwasher, loading in some dirty plates.

"Morning" Nate muttered "you slept late, too"

"Ohhh! My eye!" Jason cried" My eye it's burning"

Everyone whipped around to face him. He had an entire fried egg over his face.

Shane laughed "you really do suck at cooking" he told him as he slapped his shoulder really hard making the egg fall on his shirt.

"Jason grow up" Nate said "I mean really how can you be 17 years old and still be putting fried eggs on your face?"

"That's easy" Jason replied" Want my egg Shane? It's only slightly used"

"Um not thanks…, I think I'll pass. I'll just make a PopTart or something"

"Oh Shane, Tess called she said she had to talk to you about something important" Brown replied

"Oh okay, I guess I'll call her back" he replied, as Nate rolled his eyes.

"_Why is she calling me "_Shane Thought

Mitchie, Michael and Emma were waiting in the front hall at school for school to actually start

"So? How do you guys like this place so far?" Mitchie asked

Emma shrugged "So far so good"

"Our homeroom is right there"Mitchie told them, starting down the hall

Suddenly Mitchie found herself looking Amber, the schools most popular cheerleader. She was a petite size girl with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Well…look who it is, Geeky Mitchie!" She jeered and Mitchie heard the others laugh around her, she was cornered now.

"Look…amber…I don't…want any trouble. I'm…I'm just…going to homeroom." Mitchie stammered

"Oh really, well I heard that you met Shane Gary, but of course it was all a lie. I mean ask your self this, why would Shane gray be interested in you?" she laughed and she clicked her fingers.

"Please…just…let me go –" But before she could say any more one of the girls had snatched her Music book away and some were watching as she struggled to retrieve her book.

One of the girls looked inside "This is me, this is real I am exactly where I'm suppose to be" She laughed cruelly……………

"Guys cut it out, you guys are jerks" Michael spat harshly, as he pulled Mitchie away from the crowded group

**A/n- This chapter was Okay, I didn't like as much lol and don't worry Shane and Mitchie will get together sooner or later. Now I hate Tess and Amber lol. Should i continue? I wonder what tess whats to say to shane?Please review and tell me what you thought of it :) **

**xdeathbycrayons**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/n-Hey guys, sorry on the long wait, I was kind of caught up with things and it stopped me from updating sooner, Anyways those people who review were astounding, thank you a million times :) .I hope you enjoy this chapter a lot ….**_

**Chapter: 5**

_4 weeks later_

After connect 3 finished their concert in L.A the guys started walking down to their tour bus. Shane pulled out his cell phone and called his girlfriend the one and only Tess Tyler, he started going out with her after he met Tess mom at Grammy's. Of course Jason and Nate, thought he was far more than stupid, to do something like this. As he started calling Tess, As Nate walked away rolling his eyes.

**Tess**/Shane

"Hey sweetie"

"**Hi Hon, how are you?"**

"Umm just here missing you, we just finished performing our tour with Peggy"

"**Oh I haven't seen her since camp rock, tell her I said hi" she replied with an uninterested voice.**

"Okay, umm do you want to hang out sometime, you know after the tour is over?" he asked, while changing his shirt.

"**Yeah of course, maybe you could come on a trip with me and my mom!!"**

"Duh I would love to go, anyways I have to go, browns calling me for something, I love you babe"

"**I Love you too sweetheart, call me when you have time, and tell everyone I said Hi" she replied **

As Shane got up he walked to the front of the bus and noticed that Nate was talking on his phone with Caitlyn, and Kevin was just sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Dude your back, how was the talk with little miss I have NO life?" Jason asked with sarcasm in his voice

"ha-ha funny" He replied" You know she might take me on vacation with her mom."

"Yeah whatever, we all know, she loves you because she desirably needs attention, Why don't you go back with Mitchie, I mean you two were like Romeo and Juliet" he replied with eagerness in his voice

"Jason I don't care anymore, she decided not to let me explain what exactly happened between me and Tess, and yes I did forgive Tess after what happened, I believe she a more honest person" he cried out with anger

"Don't make laugh, the only reason you're going out with her is because you can't stand, the fact that you lost Mitchie" he replied with grief" Shane I wish I were you sometimes, you had an amazing girl, who you just gave up on and you didn't even try to get her back" he sighed as went to the fridge.

"Yeah well, I sometimes I think meeting her wasn't the best thing that ever happened to me" he yelled out, as he slammed his door shut.

"Okay, what just happened Jason" Nate asked with a concern as he looked at the door.

"You know Shane and his usual mood swings" he replied with a laugh

"Yeah who doesn't, anyways I have a surprise, and you know how we have a break for a month, well I was wondering if we could go visit Caitlyn?"

"Duh of course, I haven't seen her in while, besides she has to teach me some new dance moves she promised"

--

Mitchie had a cup of hot chocolate on the way to class. After that day at school when amber read her music book, Michael would always be there to help, since he was jock, many girls tried to lay off, but things changed from time to time. Emma was there too at times when Mitchie needed her, she's interested art and music, she basically loves to draw and build, Mitchie found it funny, how alike she was with Jason.

Mitchie walked to her locker that was close by Michael and Emma. She opened the door and placed her books inside; Emma appeared at the hallway and ran toward Mitchie, happily.

"Hey Mitchie, How's the day so far?" Emma asked, as she was jumping up and down .

"Great, how about yours?"

"Good. I think I passed my science test" Emma sighed

"Oh. That's great" said Mitchie

"Yeah, the only way I passed was because I studied all night like crazy"

"Believe her, I could hear her from next door" Michael whispered to Mitchie, he had just come too from Gym.

Emma nodded her head.

"Did you guys get the lunch I left on the table for you guys?" Emma asked

"You think it'll kill us?" Michael asked

"No I don't so" Mitchie replied, she always knew Emma was a good cook, she learned it from her mom.

"I don't want to die though" Michael crossed his arms over his chest and looked away.

"Fine if you eat it and you don't die or get sick, I'll give you 50 bucks"

"Be prepared to owe me, but if you do get sick you still owe me" he replied with a grin

"I won't be… I think" she stated, Mitchie knew she could get sick anyways, the other day she threw up her favorite cake, for some crazy reason.

As they walked into the Lunchroom, they sat down in their usually spot, and took out the sandwich Emma prepared. Mitchie looked down at her food and at the food around her she felt like throwing up right there.

"Umm guys, I need to use the bathroom" she whispered as she ran out of the room.

"She didn't even try it; do you think she's okay?" Emma asked, while walking to the bathroom.

"She better be" Michael replied, as he knocked on the bathroom door. There was a loud 'barfing' noises 'inside. "She's throwing up".

"There's something wrong with her, she's been all not wanting to eat lately and now this" Emma exclaimed

"Should we take her to the doctor?" Michael asked worriedly

"Yeah we should"

"Okay" said Emma "But after school"

Despite the fact that Mitchie told them she was fine, Michael and Emma still weren't sure if she was lying or not, so they decided to still take her.

"You know, I really feel a lot better" Mitchie murmured

"But you look like a freak" said Michael

"That's mean" said Mitchie blinking her eyes and putting her hand on her forehead.

"Yeah, well we should at least check with the doctor if your fine" said Emma eyeing Mitchie.

"I think that I'm.." started Mitchie when she fell to the ground.

"Mitchie!" both they said in unison.

"Wake up" said Michael picking Mitchie up and taking her to the car, she placed her in the back seat with Emma

"Is it time to take her to the doctor now?" Emma asked

"No Duh!" Michael replied as they headed towards the hospital. When they got there they carried her into the emergency room where the doctors took over.

_An Hour later…_

"Are any of you relatives of Mitchie Torres?" asked the doctor

"Um yeah, we're her cousins" Emma yelled out, she pulled Mike up from the chair.

"Okay. The young lady is about—"

**A/n-Ahhh cliffhanger ,I still Hate Tess and Amber and the fact that Shane is going out with Tess.!! Anyways what do you think is wrong with Mitchie? Is it the flu? Or something worse? Mitchie will see Shane again I promise. Please Review and tell me what you thought of it and what you think is going to happen...**

**xdeathbycrayons **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, you guys ROCK!!. ****I made this chapter extra long since I haven't been updating as much, sorry. Most of you guys guessed what was wrong with her, but all I'm saying something unexpected is going to happen in future. Anyways enough of my talking Enjoy.**

**Chapter 6:**

_An Hour later…_

"Are any of you relatives of Mitchie Torres?" the doctor asked

"Um yeah, we're her cousins" Emma yelled out, she pulled Mike up from the chair.

"Okay well, the young lady is about 4 weeks pregnant _(pretty obvious huh?)"_ the doctor replied with a smile

"What!! But how is she pregnant" Michael exclaimed in shock.

"You know when two people love each other, very much they -"

"Emma I know how it happened, but who's the father of that child?" he began to pace back and forth around the waiting room.

"Ewww How should I know; I wasn't exactly there when it happened" Emma replied with sarcasm, Michael just glared at her.

After the doctors finished their tests, they allowed Michael and Emma to go sit with Mitchie in her room.

"Where am I?" Mitchie murmured as Emma stood up to brush the hair of her face.

"Mitchie you're in hospital. You kinda collapsed." Mitchie nodded slightly as the doctor came back in.

"Oh good you're awake. We have your results Miss. Torres" she just stared at the doctor "Congratulations your pregnant Mitchie."

Her face felt flushed "P-P-Pregnant?" she murmured out as the doctor smiled and nodded.

"_I'm pregnant at seventeen and Shane's the Dad and it's going to grow up without a father??" _she began to think in her head as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"So, when did you first suspect you weren't feeling well?"

Mitchie swallowed hard, "I…um…well, probably a week after I skipped my period."

The doctor continued asking questions and writing down her answers.

"So, are you having any consistent problems? Headaches, nausea, stomach problems?"

Mitchie nodded her head, "Yes, I've been throwing up the past few days, and just recently my I haven't had the mood to eat."

Dr. Julie nodded her head, "Okay well, the morning sickness is natural when you're pregnant, and unfortunately, I can't really do anything about it. I'm more worried about your eating habits, are you not eating because of the morning sickness?"

Mitchie thought, "Yeah kinda, I thought the whole cause of the nausea, was because of food I ate."

Dr. Julie smiled, "Well it's not that of course, now you have to eat more if you don't its not good for the baby now is it?"

Mitchie looked down and shook her head in response.

"Guys I want her to take care of her and when she's at home, make her the biggest meal she'd ever had." The doctor replied as she looked over to the twins. They both nodded

"One last question before you leave, Can I have the fathers name?" Mitchie just stared at her fingers, while Michael stared at her, waiting for her to answer the question; he looked like he was ready to jump out of his seat.

"_Shane's the father of course, My parents are going to kill me" _Mitchie thought as she looked up from her fingers "His name is, Shane Gray"

Dr. Julie exclaimed "Shane Gray!! That superstar that's in that band Connect Three"

"Yeah that would be him" Emma replied with a laugh

"My friend's younger daughter loves their music" she replied with a smile "So, I'll see you next month, and I assume your parents coming with you right?"

"Yeah they are ,Thank you so much." She replied with as much happiness she could make.

As they, silently walked out of the building and carefully got into her car.

Michael was the first to break the awkward silent "Uh so you're pregnant now? "

"Yeah apparently I am, but I'm so sacred to tell my parents, I know they'll kill me for sure "Mitchie cried out

"Mitchie don't worry, if they love you they will accept this, I mean they should be grateful at least, you're giving them a grandchild"

"I am so screwed" she muttered, allowing her head to fall against the cool window

Two Weeks Later

So far Mitchie, Michael and Emma had managed not to draw too much attention to them and still no one else knew about the baby.

"Honey where are you going?" Her mom asked as she came downstairs

"Umm Emma and I are going shopping and Michael wants come." Connie eyed the three of them suspiciously.

"Well I find something weird here, every time you're doing something it's either with Emma or Michael, and you've been sick lately." Connie told them as Mitchie looked at her stomach. She couldn't wait any longer she had to tell her mom.

"Mom sit down. I need to tell you something." Connie sat on the couch as Micthie sat by her a. The twins sat in the opposite couch. "Do you remember when I came late that night at camp, well something happened between Shane and I that night of party when I didn't come to the cabin." She nodded as Micthie continued. "Well when I fainted two weeks ago, the doctor told me something, sorry I didn't tell you earlier but Mom ,I'm pregnant." Connie's eyes widened as she looked between Micthie and Twins who too nodded.

"Wow. Why didn't you tell me sooner Honey?" Connie asked.

"Because I was sacred, I knew you get mad" Mitchie whispered

--

"Nate, where are you!!" Caitlyn shouted into the cell phone, she was currently in the airport waiting for Nate and Jason, they decided that they were going to surprise Mitchie by visiting her in Dallas.

"Caitlyn I'm almost there, we're still packing of course" he exclaimed into the phone

"You're still packing our flight leaves in one hour" she cried

"Yeah I know, but we'll make in time I promise, anyways gotta go I'll be there in a few. Bye" he replied as Caitlyn heard the click.

Caitlyn started walking down to the food court to buy something, when all the sudden she saw Tess drinking a cup of star bucks.

"Tess what are you doing here?" Caitlyn asked as she glared at her

"Why do you care, anyways I'm here because I meeting up with my boyfriend, were're going on vacation" she replied with a smirk

"Excuse me you have a boyfriend? Since when?" Caitlyn replied with a laugh

"Laugh all you want, Shane and I have been going out for a month, and we're crazy about each other, On the other hand you're still single" she smiled

"No I'm not, besides you're a person that goes around and steals other people's boyfriends and ends up ruining their relationship, Tess you're a jerk, end of story" she replied as she started walking towards the terminal, but Tess grab her wrist as tight as she could…

"Tess let go of my arm!!" Caitlyn replied in pain.

"No, take back what you said earlier" Tess replied coldly as she dug her nails deeper into her arm.

"Ahhh let me go, its hurting "Caitlyn cried' "I think she said to leave her alone" a voice from behind them replied, Tess let go and immediately turned around. Behind them were Nate, Jason and Shane

Nate ran up to Caitlyn and hugged her "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, my arm will be okay" she replied as she gave her bags to Nate to hold.

"Wait a sec you go with Nate?" Tess asked with a laugh

"Why do you care again? I mean its none of your busy, if I'm correct" Jason replied with a grin

"Guys chill, it was only a joke right?" Shane replied as he looked at Tess for an answer.

"Right It was" she smiled

"Shane your such a-"

"Good friend" Nate interrupted Caitlyn. He knew she was going to insult him and yell at him. He just looked down at her giving her a look.

"SO where are you guys going on vacation?" Caitlyn asked kindly, she knew Nate wanted her to act that way, but he had loads of explaining to do after…

"Umm where're going to Hawaii" he replied with a smile, suddenly the speaker's called out.

"_Flight 234 to Dallas Texas, Now Boarding"._

"Oh my god that's our flight, finally we're leaving" Jason exclaimed happily

"Wait, why are you guys going to Dallas?" Shane asked _"Doesn't Mitchie live there"_ he thought

"Because I have to see my family, and the guys decided to tag along" Caityln replied quickly

They quickly said their goodbyes and practically ran inside the plane; they couldn't wait to see Mitchie.

_A few hours later_

Micthie was sitting in her living room watching some reality show that was airing, she started to think, what her mom wanted to talk to her about later. Suddenly the door bell rang, Mitchie quietly got up and answered her door, and she saw three people she never expected to see.

"Mitchie missed you" Caitlyn exclaimed as she embraced her into a hug

"Me too caityln, but how did you find me?" Mitchie asked with a smile

"That's easy I just searched your parents business, you know that burger place you were talking about"

"Oh right, Jason, Nate I've missed you guys" Mitchie cried as she hugged both of them'

"Group hug" Jason exclaimed into hug "Mitchie what's with all these pregnancies books?" Nate asked as he looked over at the table……

**A/n: Do you think she'll tell them? Should Jason and Emma become a couple? They have things in common! Any ideas, on what you want to happen? .This chapter wasn't that much exciting, but the next one is going to be great though, I promise there's going to be drama between cough Mitchie cough Shane cough and the others. I'll try update by end of weekend. Please review ;)**

**xdeathbycrayons**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: ****Thanks to all of my reviewers on the last chapter. Those mean a lot to me. I'm glad you're all are liking this story so far, Well enjoy :) **

**Chapter 7:**

_Mitchie was sitting in her living room watching some reality show that was airing, she started to think, what her mom wanted to talk to her about later. Suddenly the door bell rang, Mitchie quietly got up and answered her door, and she saw three people she never expected to see._

"_Mitchie missed you" Caitlyn exclaimed as she embraced her into a hug_

"_Me too Caitlyn, but how did you find me?" Mitchie asked_

"_That's easy I just searched your parents business, you know that burger place you were talking about"_

"_Oh right, Jason, Nate I've missed you guys" Mitchie cried as she hugged both of them'_

"_Group hug" Jason exclaimed into hug "Mitchie what's with all these pregnancies books?" Nate asked as he looked over at the table_

"Oh, those books?" Mitchie cried out, as she glanced over at the table.

"Yeah, these's books? Caitlyn picked one up and looked inside "Is your mom pregnant or something?"

Emma entered the room with a plate of cookies in her hand; she almost dropped them though when she saw the people in the living room." Uh Mitchie did you eat already? You know its not good for you or the baby, besides I made them" she replied happily

"Whoa did you just say baby? I'm confused "Nate replied, Caitlyn just looked at Mitchie and Emma with a confused face.

"Yes I said baby, Mitchie's pregnant you didn't know that"

"What!" Caitlyn cried, she looked over at Mitchie who was just sitting on the stairs crying.

"I'm sorry guys, I really …didn't …mean it… it just…happened" she stammered out, she immediately ran up the stairs.

"I'll go check on her guys, stay here" Caitlyn stated, she quickly ran up stairs to check on her.

"Okay this awkward" Jason whispered, Nate, Emma and he were sitting in the living room watching some random channel, Michael was at football practice. As for Mitchie's parents, they were catering some fancy party.

"So what's your name?" Jason asked as he looked over at Emma with a smile

"I'm Emma, Mitchie's one and only cousin, and I know you're Jason and he's Nate" she pointed at Nate; he was actually into watching some baseball team that was playing on T.V.

"Wait, how do you know our names, have you been stalking us or something?" he curiously asked, Nate on the other hand slapped his head "Mind Jason he might ask the weirdest things, So are you into music or other stuff?" he asked

"I didn't think the question was weird" she smiled as she looked at Jason, he was blushing like crazy, Nate laughed at Jason's face. "Yeah I do play music, l love the guitar, but I'm mostly into drawing too. Bird are cool" she smiled

"Yeah, Beat that Nate!!" Jason exclaimed "I told you I'll meet a girl who thinks birds are cool" Nate just laughed.

"So anyone up for making brownies?" Emma asked as she pointed to the kitchen.

"Brownies?!, are you kidding me, who in world wouldn't be up for making them" Jason exclaimed, as They all entered the kitchen.

--

Caitlyn turned the knob slowly and peeked into Mitchie's room. She saw her sobbing into her pillow.

"Why was I so stupid, to get pregnant?" she cried out, Caitlyn instantly went over to comfort her.

"You Guys are in love, and that baby is the result of this!" said Caitlyn rubbing her back soothingly.

"But I'm going to ruin his life and his career because of this, and he might have a new girlfriend by now!!" Mitchie cried

"Mitchie you're prettier than any girl he'll ever meet, besides he's an Ass right now, and he is going to regret it in the future"

"I feel so stupid for yelling at him and telling him he was jerk back at camp, and the worst part is that I have something that's part him in me" she whispered as she looked at her stomach

"Mitchie don't worry about this, let's just worry about future now, forget the past and start over, you're going to be a mom in less than 6 months, We should go baby shopping?"

"Ha-ha yeah I guess, I have to start buying new clothes now, I'm going to become like a whale!!" she exclaimed with a smile, the girls started heading down the stairs; were they heard a lot of laughing and noises. When they entered the kitchen, they noticed that there was chocolate on Jason, Nate and Emma faces.

"Nate, sweetie what's up with all this chocolate on your face?" Caitlyn asked as she grabbed a cloth to clean his face.

"Umm we were making brownies and we kinda caught up with the moment and began to have food fight, but it was more like a chocolate fight" Emma replied as she layed her head against the countertop.

"Yeah it looks like you guys had fun without us" Mitchie replied as she turned on the TV in the kitchen, she turned to her one of her favorite news program, E news.

Mitchie watched the screen with wide eyes. "What in the...?"

"Hello and I'm Ryan Seacrest reporting to you from E! News. Well I'm here today to tell you about our just recent news that will cause you to scream" Mitchie sat on the chair and stared at the screen.

"We received news from the one and only TJ Tyler that, Shane Gray, from the one hottest band "Connect three", and Tess Tyler, his girlfriend who is TJ's daughter, are currently engaged. That's right; you've heard this correctly people! , I repeat Shane might tie knot sooner than you think."

Mitchie felt many tears fall down her face as Ryan continued talking. Mitchie watched in fascination "I'm Ryan Seacrest reporting to you from E news.

"Mitchie?" Emma said quietly. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I...I. can't…believe," Mitchie stated grabbing her bag from the table and running out the front door.

"Where is she going?" Jason said "I'm going to check on her"

"We're coming too" they replied as they ran out of the house

Mitchie ran outside to get some fresh air, but that only made her feel worse from all the news. She fell on the sidewalk, crying. Jason and Caitlyn saw her and tried to help, but Mitchie refused the help, she got up and started running off again. Jason and Caitlyn ran after her. Then all Mitchie could see was a huge flash of light of a car coming towards her. Jason pulled her out of the way, but they still got hit.

Nate, Emma and Caitlyn ran over to them as fast as they could, Jason had a huge bruise on his face and was bleeding, he was still unconscious. Emma pulled his head on her lap she began to cry .Mitchie had bruises on her arms and face too, she was laying on street Caitlyn ran to her and tried to lift her to side walk, Nate took out his phone and was talking to someone ,while trying to help Caitlyn with Mitchie on the floor.

Minutes later, police cars and an ambulances came screeching on the streets, people from inside the houses looked out their windows to see all the commotion in the streets.

"Michael!!" Emma cried out as she saw him running out of his car.

"What happened?" Michael stated as he saw Mitchie inside the ambulance, Nate ran over to them. "Emma are you going to ride in the ambulance" he asked. Emma just nodded as she stepped inside.

"Umm Hi I'm Nate, one of Mitchie's friends from camp rock" he said

"Hi I'm Michael, we should get going to the hospital, and we can talk later" he stated as they ran to his car. On the way there Michael phoned Mitchie's parents and told them what had happened, they agreed that they would meet there. Nate's phone started ringing. "Hello?" he answered

"Nate its Shane, where are you?" he asked

"Dude I'm Texas, aren't you on vacation?" he said as Michael looked at him weirdly

"No I'm in Texas; Tess had to do some things with her mom before vacation, so I decided to join you guys for like two days" Shane replied

"Shane, you need to get to the hospital now, Jason needs you, and so does a another person" Nate whispered

"Wait! What is that suppose mean?" Shane was cut off when he noticed that Nate had hung up on him.

_Hours later_

Mitchie woke up to a headache she had in her head, she looked around the hospital room. There was a big white curtain on the right side to her; she guessed there was another patient there. As she looked up and saw Caitlyn who's walking back and forth looking all worried.

"Caitlyn?" She mumbled. She looked down to see Mitchie awake.

"Thank God, you're awake!" Caitlyn cried. "Do you remember anything?"

"All I saw was a flash of light and you and Jason were running after me." Mitchie mumbled

"You and Jason got hit by a car, but luckily in time Jason pulled you away from getting hurt badly,i guess you only fell badly on the street" Caitlyn added

"Did I lose the baby?" she asked looking at Caitlyn worriedly.

"No Mitchie, the doctors told us that the baby was fine,they were surprised that you didnt get a miscarriage and Jason is okay" Caitlyn replied as she pointed to the curtain next to her indicating that Jason was there. Mitchie nodded.

--

Shane ran to the information desk at the hospital, but before he could ask about his Jason, Nate ran up to him.

"Where have you been?" Nate asked.

"I am so sorry, but you never told me which hospital to go to!" Shane cried.

"Sorry about that, Well while you were off being by yourself, Jason and Mitchie got hit by a car!" Nate said.

"What! Mitchie was in accident too!, How did this happen' Shane said, with shock in his voice.

"Yeah she did, but they're fine" said Nate

They started walked to the lobby, and Shane almost felt ashamed. Everyone was there for them, her parents, his uncle brown, his parents and other people. All of them were there, but him.

Caitlyn and Emma walked out of a room across the hall and Caitlyn asked, "Oh, Shane what are you doing here, come to see Mitchie?" Shane nodded as Caitlyn opened the door for him.

He entered the hospital room, when he saw Mitchie looking over the curtain, at Jason who was still asleep.

"Mitchie?" Shane asked quietly

Mitchie turned around and stared at him "Shane?"……………………..

**A/n: I know you guys probably hate me right now for leaving it on a chiffly, Go ahead and tell me how much I suck now :)** **So do you guys want Shane to find out about the baby?****I'm very curious to find out too...** **Reviews would be GREATLY appreciated on this chapter. Honestly Reviews are seriously loved, I love reading what you guys think of the story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, Ahhhh I'm so sorry I haven't been on for almost a year, I feel awfully bad. There have been many things happening in my life from school to music ("band") to concerts to **_**Everything!!!**_** Gosh million sorrys to you guys … and yes I'm continuing the story I can never leave you guys wondering or on a cliffy forever. Ill be updating on Wednesday, I just need some ideas, should" Shane really find out?", "Should Mitchie tell him ", just Pm me with anything.**

**Here are the people I wanna thank for reviewing and supporting :)**

**Ersy**

**Disneygirl96**

**Heatherrrrr**

**Truelovewaits33**

**Djdangerfan607**

**.dream.**

**Angie-ange**

**Maigu**

**Leytonfan911**

**Ukranianmira**

**Musiclover4life**

**Rambo112**

**Brianahearts1995**

**Wiswinagirl**

**Brucas224**

**Athenian grace **

**Ladynightfury**

**Wantstobecullen767**

**Camprockaholic**

**Northernlights25**

**Midnitearz**

**Bellaandjacob**

**.love,**

**Meggiex3**

**Babypeach**

**Kagome4t661**

**Valleygirlxoxo**

**Aviatorallie**

**Makesmesmilex3**

**Jen =p**

**xakuroku.**

**Nrisley1989007**

**Ilovekitkats**

**Rebalchick28**

**Eloisel54**

**Edwella4evr**

**2014connerje**

**Sevenfold**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: Hey guys well I updated WOOHOOO, if there's grammar errors sorry I tried to put this up as soon as I could computer annoyed me when I couldn't put it up blahh enjoy : )- its short but next ones are longer..**

**Chapter 8:**

_They started walked to the lobby, and Shane almost felt ashamed. Everyone was there for them, her parents, his uncle brown, his parents and other people. All of them were there, but him._

_Caitlyn and Emma walked out of a room across the hall and Caitlyn asked, "Oh, Shane what are you doing here, come to see Mitchie?" Shane nodded as Caitlyn opened the door for him._

_He entered the hospital room, when he saw Mitchie looking over the curtain, at Jason who was still asleep._

"_Mitchie?" Shane asked quietly_

_Mitchie turned around and stared at him "Shane?"_

"Mitchie I heard from Nate that you were in the hospital, so I came to visit you guys" Shane awkwardly talking after a moment of silence they had.

Mitchie just looked up at him and nodded softly

"Well what happened? Is anything wrong with you or Jason?" Shane asking quietly as he looked over at the bed next to hers

Mitchie suddenly started too look away "Shane why are you here?"

"I…uhh… came to see you and Jason, but clearly you don't want too see me here" Shane looking over at her

"I don't need to see you if you haven't noticed, I've been perfectly fine for the last 3 months without you" Mitchie softly replied

"If you have been perfectly fine then why are you here in a hospital, hurt laying on a bed" Shane with a angry voice "and Mitchie I came here to see Jason and Nate, and you somehow came across to be here"

"Shane go away I don't want you here, leave my life, your always causing me to get hurt" Mitchie started yelling

"Mitchie don't yell" he ran over to the side of the bed "we still have to talk about what happened back at camp"

"Why you hurt me with Tess and I lost my baby because of the accident" Mitchie shouted back at him with tears running down her face

"Wait what?" Shane in shock "what baby?"

"I was pregnant and I lost the baby" Mitchie mumbled, she knew in the back of mind her that she was regretting lying to him, but it was good for the baby and her

"So you cheated on me then? You little slut you probably slept with some other guy after we broke up" Shane shouted angrily at her "and what did you break up with him too after having fun with him too"

Mitchie couldn't take it anymore and just slapped Shane hard on the face not caring if anyone was in the room

"Don't you ever call me a slut Shane Gray, you don't know half of the things that's going on in my life right now Just leave!!!" Mitchie screaming

Shane was just grabbing on to his face from the slap Mitchie had gave him "like I really want to know about anything in your life "Shane with an attitude walking out the door slamming it shut

"What's wrong with you ?" Nate asked with shock on his face

Shane just walked out of the waiting room ignoring Nate, outside to his limo waiting for him.

All you could see just everyone rush into Mitchie room mostly her parents and Caitlyn, Emma and Michael

Mitchie was just laying there crying herself into the pillow

"Honey, what's wrong?" Connie running over to her bedside, Mitchie just looked up at her in tears "Mom I hate falling in love, I hate him so much" Mitchie crying out

"I'm gonna kill him, what did he do to you" Michael in an angry voice

"Michael you're not going anywhere "Emma exclaimed as she grabbed on to him, Michael just looked at her with fine face

"Guys I don't want to talk about it" Mitchie mumbled as she layed on the bed

They nodded and walked out of the room quietly except for Caitlyn ……….

"Caitlyn I told him I lost the baby" Mitchie softly mumbling

"You what? Why would you tell him that? Is that the reason why he left storming out of here?"

"no that's not the reason why he called me a slut, the person I thought loved me the most called me a slut and denied the baby Caitlyn I broke me into pieces" Mitchie quietly spoke " besides I don't think he deserves my baby, he has Tess why doesn't he just marry her and have kids with her"

"Are you going crazy that baby deserves his or her father, I understand he is engaged but come on why you didn't tell him he was the only guy you slept with and more importantly he is gonna be a dad in 7 months? " Caitlyn exclaimed

"Just be my friend and support me on this please?" Mitchie looking at her

Caitlyn just nodded and hugged her best friend "I hope your doing the right thing right now….."

_**One week later**_:

Everyone had woken up early and went down to the airport to drop off Nate and Jason, they were flying back to LA to start their new tour and interviews they had.

"Mitchie so I don't get it were're not suppose to tell Shane your pregnant" Jason asking randomly

"Yes that would be correct, no word on it" Mitchie in a sarcastic voice

"But you are pregnant, what's the whole point of lying" Jason replying back as he ate some brownies on the table

"Wow that fall on your head or something really messed you up" Michael laughing

"Wait he's always been like this though" Nate with a laugh

They all started laughing except for Emma for course, in the week of time she had developed a crush on Jason.

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much around here when you're on tour or doing stuff" Mitchie with a sad smile to Nate and Jason

"No worries we'll call of course and please keep us updated" Nate hugging Mitchie tightly

"I will I promise "Mitchie hugging him back "Jason come here let me hug you" she tacked him in a hug

Nate and Caitlyn just started making out in the middle of the living room

"Baby I'm gonna miss you so much" Nate in between the kisses

"You promised me you'll call me if anything happens on tour" Caitlyn kissing him back

"I love you" Nate looking down a Caitlyn with a smile

"I love you more "Caitlyn kissing his cheek" now hurry your gonna miss your flight "

Everyone had finished saying their goodbyes when all the sudden there she was Tess looking over at them with the evilest look………………

**A/n- Well there it is chapter 8, I really didn't like this chapter a lot, but the next ones are gonna get more exciting I promise, the tense is gonna kill you … for sure . SO Tess is back!! I wonder what she's gonna do? Is Shane gonna be there?...**

**Review please with any ideas or thoughts they are so appreciated: )**

_**- Xdeathbycrayons **_


End file.
